PostWeb
by pinkydog123
Summary: *EO* SEQUEL TO POST-FAT, *SMUT* when Olivia comes back and is in the squad room with Elliot


SEQUEL TO POST-FAT, IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY READ THAT I SUGGEST TO READ THAT ONE BEFORE THIS ONE

ENJOY I HOPE YOU LIKE

It had been 3 hrs since Olivia had decided to come back to SVU, and Elliot and Olivia were still seated at their desks,

"_What are you doing here?" _

"_I work here." _

Those 2 lines kept repeating themselves in Olivias head; she kept trying to figure out what he meant by it. She wasn't surprised, she hadn't even been back a day and Cragen already had her working late, Elliot as well, he was sitting right in front of her, like he had been for the past 7 yrs. She didn't even know why she left in the first place, SVU was her home.

Working in Computer Crimes was hard, during the day she missed looking up and seeing Elliot in front of her, chewing the same old pen, trying to figure out something on their latest case, some times she would look up, but was utterly disappointed when she found a computer screen staring right back at her instead.

Olivia sighed and glanced up and smiled when she saw him, leaned back in his char, chewing on that same poor pen. But once she did, she couldn't tear her eyes away from his lips working around the black piece of plastic, his teeth occasionally biting down on it.

She bit down on her lower lip and turned her attention back on the papers on her desk, the air between them felt thick, like something was yet to be resolved.

Elliot stood up and walked over to the coat rack, after he shrugged his coat on, he looked over to see Cragens lamp off, they were the only ones in the squad room, he walked over behind Olivia and bent down,

"Im glad you decided to come back." He whispered by her ear, placing an open kiss on her neck.

An in voluntary moan escaped her mouth and her eyes fluttered closed,

"You didn't seem very happy." She stated huskily her voice heavy with desire.

Elliot rubbed his lips against the skin where her neck met her shoulder,

"I think everyone would have been slightly suspicious if I said I wanted to fuck you right on my desk when I saw you come in here." He purred.

"Only a little." She said with a smile, she turned around in her chair and they crashed lips, Elliots tongue plunging into her mouth, Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and stood up, he tongue intertwining with his.

"I need you." She moaned.

"Not as much as I want you." He stated, this clear when he pressed his hardened dick against her thigh, than spinning her around and plopping in her chair, Olivia straddling his hips.

A loud throaty moan erupted from her throat as she felt his hard erections press against her heated core, Elliot wanted to taste more of her, he trailed his open mouth kisses along her jaw and down her neck as her hands lifted to work on the buttons of his shirt,

"Why did you put this god damned coat on?" she asked in frustration, tossing his jacket to the floor, Elliot just chuckled which turned her on even more.

"Elliot hurry and get these pants off me, im so wet for you." She purred in his ear, Elliots eyes rolled in the back of his head as she slowly started to rock against his hard cock. He grasped her hands and said huskily

"No time for shirt."

Elliot lifted Olivia up and threw her belt off, hearing the clanking of her buckle hit the floor.

Olivias hands found his belt and whipped it off, pulling down his pants the same time he pulled off hers, they stepped out their pants, all they could hear were each others heavy breathing , Olivia stood there and looked into Elliots eyes, his pupils were dilated making his eyes a deep dark sapphire blue, but hers were all black.

Finally Elliot enveloped her mouth with his, Olivia bit down on his lower lip. Elliot grabbed her ass and she hoisted herself up on him, wrapping her legs around his waist, he stepped back and plopped back in her chair, causing his hard cock to plunge into her wet hot pussy.

Olivia cried out in pleasure, throwing her head,

"SSHH baby, or else someone downstairs will hear you." He cooed

He placed his hands on her thighs and kneaded them as he started at her pleasure filled face; her glazed eyes met his,

"You are so beautiful Liv."

Elliot squeezed his eyes shut when Olivia flexed her pussy around him in response,

"And you feel so good baby." She purred burying her head in his neck, taking pieces of his skin in her mouth,

"Oh GOD, but please, just move, move in me." She moaned, and that's all the encouragement he needed, before he jerked his hips, hard, she bit down on his shoulder to stifle her moans.

Elliot was in sheer bliss, he moaned as he felt her wet pussy clamp down around him, grabbing furiously as he moved out, but than smoothing over him, massaging his throbbing cock as he thrusted back in, pulling him further into her quivering pussy.

"Ugh, your so tight." he groaned in her ear.

Elliot quickened his pace, knowing this couldn't last long especially in the place they were in; Olivia met every thrust with his as she withered on top of him in ecstasy,

"Im so close." She groaned, resting her forehead on his shoulder, and than colliding his lips with hers, Elliot could feel his balls start to constrict, his dick growing unbearably hard, signaling his on coming release, he quickly stood up and pushed Olivia to the nearest solid surface he could find, the lockers right by her desk.

Olivia lowered one leg to the ground, but kept one securely wrapped around his waist as he began to thrust harder into her. She raked her nails across his neck and pulled her head back, as the familiar warmth started to spread in her belly.

"Oh baby, harder."

Elliot pulled out until his cock head was kissing her lips and thrusted back deep with in her in one smooth, quick motion. And that caused her to fall into a raging orgasm, her muscles pulled so hard to his dick that he came too, shooting his seed in here, milking her silk walls, causing his warmth to spread through out her whole body.

Elliot held her tight as her body shook, trying to come down from her high, he lightly rocked against her throbbing pussy, causing another orgasm to erupt from deep within her body. Olivia buried her head in his chest, letting out a deep moan, her body convulsing in his arms,

"Oh god El." She whispered, Elliot gently slid out of her, her arms lazily dangling to her side, she walked over and quickly pulled her pants on, shoving her panties in her pocket, Elliot pulled on his boxers and pants and looped his belt in the proper loops.

He looked over at Olivia and smiled as he combed her hand through her hair and flattened the wrinkles our of her shirt, he grabbed his coat and walked over to her

"Liv, you look perfect." he said quietly, he rested his and on her cheek, and stroked his thumb across her cheek bone. She nuzzled her face against his hand and smiled,

"I love you." She stated, Elliot smiled back and placed a tender kiss on her lips

"And I love you." He than placed another open kiss over her pulse.

"Come on, let's get outta here."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." She said before placing another kiss on his lips and grabbing her coat, Elliot helped her with it and they both walked out the back stairs, holding hands.

I HAVENT DECIDED IF IM GOING TO LEAVE IT AT THIS OR CONTINUE ON, REVIEW AND THAT MAY PERSUADE ME TO CONTINUE


End file.
